


The Distance Between

by allyndra



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: A few instances of Anne connecting with Frederick on his ship.





	The Distance Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pariahsdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariahsdream/gifts).



Only a few months was enough to transform Anne Elliott, superfluous daughter of a profligate baronet, into Mrs. Frederick Wentworth, captain's lady. As a single woman of eight-and-twenty, she had been unremarkable and nearly on the shelf. But by the alchemy of marriage, without losing a single year of age nor gaining a single personal charm, she was now become a young and admired Navy wife.

As Frederick led her aboard _Delight_ , the sloop he had just been awarded, for the first time, he was seized with an unaccustomed sense of pride, a desire to display his Anne to the ship as much as the ship to her. The sensation stayed with him, warm in his chest, as he took her over the ship, pointing out its neat rigging and tidy quarters, everything snugly stowed for departure … and allowing his men to quietly and respectfully admire Anne.

Anne exclaimed over everything just as he would have hoped, marveling at the contrivances that allowed so many men to live for so long away from land. It wasn't until they were in his cabin at the end of their tour that she allowed her melancholy to show. 

Her eyes were dark and thoughtful as she ran a hand softly along the edge of a drawer. “I am at war in my heart,” she said. “I wish to arrange your quarters for every possible advantage, to make certain that you want for nothing when you retire after each day's labors. It is difficult, very difficult, to accept that there is nothing I can do to materially add to you comfort.”

Frederick had no choice but to lift her hand and press his lips against it. “You materially add to my comfort merely by existing in this world,” he said. Then he sighed and admitted, “I do take your meaning. It pains me selfishly to leave you behind, but also to know that I won't be able to offer you the support and counsel of a husband.”

“I am grateful that we communicate well by letter,” Anne said with a little smile. She touched the reticule at her wrist, and Frederick smiled as well. He knew that she carried in it the letter he had written her that day in Bath, the letter that had brought her back to him. 

“You must write me very constantly,” he said. “I will rely upon your correspondence to relieve me when I imagine you suffering impertinences and dullness without me.”

“And you must do the same, lest I imagine you captive of the French,” Anne said. 

“It is a bargain,” Frederick agreed. He bent his head to seal their understanding with a kiss. Truly, he wished that she could accompany him just as ardently as she did. But when he thought of her suffering from the privations and dangers that a sea voyage in a Navy ship could encompass, he shuddered. This was the better course. He was certain. 

***

_My dearest Frederick,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, and more than that, I hope that it finds you at all. I have directed it to meet with_ Delight _when you dock at Corfu, but as a letter to Mrs. Smith – only 15 miles away -- went astray only last month, I confess I have less faith that the post will reach you across seas._

_My charts tell me that you have crossed waters that are often becalmed, so I pray that you came safely and swiftly through then. Are you surprised to learn that I have charts? Admiral and Mrs. Croft have been instructing me in navigation, it being a nautical skill that I can learn whilst land-locked. They claim I am becoming quite proficient! I have acquired already a collection of maps and charts, and Captain Harville undertakes to acquire more for me. Tracing your voyages and reading accounts of those waters allows me to feel quite close to you. But sometimes, I admit, calculating the vast distance between us makes me despair. It seems impossible that we should be half a world apart and yet survive it. But! Survive it I do! Forgive my maudlin natterings. I miss my husband._

_Mary requires my presence at Upper Cross -- I go to her on Tuesday. She is unwell again and believes I can offer her comfort and relief. She tells me that it will be a comfort to me as well, to have the occupation of her household and children to ease and distract my mind. I do not know what terrors she imagines to plague my heart in your absence! But according to Mary, reading to her and making her possets will banish them. Captain and Mrs. Benwick are staying with the Musgroves these several weeks, so I shall not lack for conversation or intelligent company._

_Enclosed please find a miniature I had taken in Bath this Spring. I think it quite a good likeness. Keep it close to you, and it will be almost as though I am there with you aboard ship. When you look upon it, know that I thought of you for every hour it was being painted, and every hour it was being set, and every hour it was traveling to reach you. I will not dwell on how I long for us to be together again, but let not my lack of words convey any lack of sentiment._

_Write when you are able and tell me of yourself and your crew. Were you able to acquire water barrels to replace the two spoilt ones? Has the quarrel amongst the topmen been mended? And did you ever learn of the cause for their rift? I confess, I have been imagining foolish disagreements about knot-tying and climbing ability, as I lack any true understanding of their lives above the ship. Write and abuse me for my silliness! And have the new cabin boys settled into their duties?_

_I wish you well and safe and always accompanied by fair winds!_

_Your loving Anne_

***

The ladder was not especially long, but Anne's skirts and lack of experience made for a slow and precarious ascent. Frederick steadied the ladder’s base and kept his eyes respectfully averted from his wife's ankles, determined to be an example of gentlemanly forbearance for his men. When at last she gained the deck, he rapidly clambered up in her wake.

As he crested the top of the ladder, his eyes were drawn directly to Anne. She was waiting for him, standing steady and well-braced on the deck. In the moments she had been aboard, she had neatly arranged her skirts and retied her bonnet ribbons, and she looked as poised as if she'd been on a walk in the country. 

As he stepped to her, Frederick said, “That was not overly strenuous, I warrant.” He hoped he spoke true.

“As I survived the attempt, I cannot disagree,” Anne said. “Though another time, I would appreciate the chance to struggle with new skills out of the sight of the crew.”

“They shall love you all the better for seeing you struggle,” he told her.

“Has that been your experience, sir?” Anne asked. “Is it my failures that have won you to me? If so, I can share the truly dreadful music composed in my youth and take your heart completely.” Her eyes were bright and animated, her cheeks pink from the breeze, and her entire mien playful in a way he rarely saw outside of their quarters. Frederick would have challenged anyone not to fall in love with his Anne at such a moment. 

He lifted a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair under the edge of her bonnet. “I find I love you all the better regardless,” he said, “struggle or ease. My heart has long been yours.”

She flushed more deeply and cast her eyes down. “You’ve had my heart in place of your own for that full span,” she said. Frederick closed his eyes against the memory of how long and lonely that span of years truly had been. His regrets were fading, softened by time and the assurance of Anne's regard for him, but the bitterness he had nursed during their separation sometimes visited him as an unexpected and aching remorse.

He swallowed against the memory. He had her by him now, for all too brief a time. He would not allow the past to cloud it. “Come,” he said, taking her hand and drawing her along with him. “Come and see where they are preparing the deck for dancing. Young Ellis has even brought a small spinet piano aboard. And no,” he raised a finger in admonishment, “you shall not be playing it for the dancers. I'm afraid all of your dances are spoken for.”

Anne laughed, and Frederick's heart was full. They would have an evening of dancing and revelry with the crew, and then two entire weeks of leave to spend together. He felt himself blessed.

***

Frederick was almost giddy in the hours before Anne's arrival. She was being conveyed by Captain Gerald, one of his brother officers who had laughed at him only a little when asked to bring Frederick his wife. Indeed, it sometimes seemed as though the entire Navy were laughing at him, so well known were his sentiments about women aboard ship. Sophia had certainly not restrained her smug amusement in her last letter. 

Frederick found he didn't care. With the war ended, the dangers of having Anne with him no longer seemed weighty enough to counter their sheer longing to be together. Anne vowed that she would rather face any hazards at his side than remain ashore without him for another season. 

He was restless, awaiting her. His mate had been shaking his head at the way Frederick had been pacing back and forth, torn between ensuring that the cabin was ready for her and standing on deck to await her presence. 

Finally, finally Gerald's ship _Torrance_ reached them. Finally, the boat crossed between the two ships, laden with several chests and one beloved wife. Finally, the bo'sun piped the call to haul her in. Finally, Anne was there. 

It was difficult to maintain his composure. Had he wed a woman of less fortitude and grace, he might have lifted her off her feet the moment she stepped aboard. But she was Anne, sweetly reserved, and so he was able to press her hand warmly and retain his standing amongst his crew. 

“Captain Wentworth,” she said, with a light in her eyes and a smile at the corner of her mouth. “Have I permission to come aboard?”

“Mrs. Wentworth,” he replied, “Always.” Then he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and guided her toward their cabin. “Let me see you home.”

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
